


Rainbow in the Night Sky

by iknownamouse



Series: Simon and Raphael ForeVerse [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Omega, Book Spoilers, F/F, Lily Chen and Maia Roberts get happiness together, Maia Roberts is gorgeous and Lily will show her that, Mates, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Past Abuse, Still bad at tagging, abuse of identified female character trigger, bad things happen to Maia, descriptions of violence, explicit rating due to abuse and mention of rape, i don't know what life is, kind of, mentions of past rape, original male character death described, spoilers to everything, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily didn’t know why she was watching-stalking this omega, she just only understood that that the Omega was making her Alpha possessiveness ache at the thought of her with another Alpha. She wore sunglasses on a cloudy day, and long sleeves in the humidity of Brooklyn. Attempting to be inconspicuous but only standing out like a rainbow in the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright

**Author's Note:**

> So Maia Roberts is a hard character to write about, if you have read the books, then don’t read this as it spoils a lot. I always felt that Maia’s story was so sad, SPOILERS BOOK SPOILERS with her abusive older brother and then Jordan turning than being rash and abusive with her and then later turning her in a fit of rage. Then her untrust that she feels towards people who are, in her eyes, pretty. Lily had her trust, she had a lot of her trust and so I wanted them to fix each other. 
> 
> Lily on the other hand has been alive for so long and she is such a brave, smart gorgeous and well spoken, a bit sarcastic at times vampire. As far as I know she never had anyone, and she has always kept her head on fixing her clan. She trust Raphael, Maia and at times Elliott and later on in the books Clary, Jace and Alec. But no sort of love life I can remember. So yes I twisted their stories and made that trust into a romance and turned it all into a love story.
> 
> You don’t have to read it, mind you.
> 
> But I know Maia is a werewolf, well I changed that. Her power, you’ll just have to read to find out if you want. Her scar instead of her neck where Jordan placed it, I moved it onto her face, because it goes onto her mistrust of pretty people. Her abusive older brother is dead but she is with an abusive Alpha. It was very hard writing the Alphas degrading speeches. Her Dynamic may change with the *___*(sparkly eyes) magicks of story-telling. 
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!! Also this may trigger any one who cannot read about abusive relationships. I did not signal where they all happen because it is throughout the story, please do not read if you are triggered by this. Please do not read and then complain in the comments section about how you were triggered when there is a clear warning here.
> 
> Enjoy if you wish and comments welcomed be in criticism or compliments. Unbeta’d

Lily has been a vampire for as long as she can remember. Brutalized by her creator in the worst of ways. So she can say she understand the brutal thoughts that surface the human or supernatural mind in a way. What she doesn't understand is why she has been nearly stalking this abused omega for the past few months. Her name was Maia and she saw her walking into the pharmacy with shades on a cloudy day. Long sleeves in a humid Brooklyn weather and a pair of long jeans and overused shoes. The omega in question attempted to look small and go unnoticed but for Lily she stood out like a rainbow in the night sky.

 

Lily hasn't talked to her, but she knows her name from the wallet she lifted and returned after checking out her information. This so far is month number six of her watching-stalking. She sees the omega sometimes without shades and she looks as though she has had enough of life.

 

But why is she so interesting, something in the back-front but ignored- part of her mind is telling her that this Maia is her omega and she is being abused by an undeserving scumbag of an Alpha.

 

She found out a lot of facts about Maia, and she will internally admit now it is stalking. She first saw her in a subway station where mundanes were ignoring her as the dipshit Alpha was going on about how much of a low life and unappreciative bitch and failure of an omega she was. She only heard this with her vampiric hearing and noticed the few others sitting beside the two, looks surprised and then left to sit elsewhere instead of talking up or to the support of the omega.

 

Omegas at this time didn't have many rights but they were not second class citizens to their Beta and Alpha counterparts. They were just not protected under the abuse clause, or if an Omega is found with a dead Alpha or Beta, they would be the ones imprisoned. Omega’s were expected to be compliant with their partners and yield to them as though they were not beings with minds of their own.

 

Maia seemed to hold her head down and her eyes closed as the piece of shit alpha went on. Lily wanted to rip the mouth right off of his hideously smug face then flail him alive as she laughed and ripped his organs out one by one going to the most needed one last so he can really enjoy his torture. By the time she got up to tell him off, since the station had mundanes and she did not want to make a scene and have the Omega scared or embarrassed in any way. So she walked slow, and her anger filled her as she had to constrain her need to be there in seconds, but the train arrived and the ilk pushed Maia into the car. Lily got on the next car and strolled into the ones they were in. He was seated as she stood in front of him with her head down and a dead look in her eyes amber eyes.

 

Lily’s anger became tenfolds as she thought of how she could not help Maia. The times where she wanted to introduce herself, she saw how Maia reacted to other Alpha’s and how her small curvy figure became tense and she seem to shut her eyes and walk very fast away from any situation.

 

As she is seated in the park bench she sees Maia had made her purchase and was headed back to her abusive Alpha. She soon followed, looking through windows and making her way inconspicuously until Maia gets into her building and Lily rushes in as though she lives there and enters the elevator with her. She greets her and gives a soft small smile. The smile is returned but it probably did not reach her shaded eyes. No response is given in return and her smile is soon wiped off her face and Maia gets off the fourth floor. Lily stays and gets off the fifth. Walking down the stairs to the fourth and waiting for Maia to enter into the apartment. She walks to her door and hears the Alpha berating the Omega’s intelligence, then silence and a smashing sound. “ _Now look what you've done you stupid bitch!”_

 

Lily has never wanted to act in anger but the moment she wants to, she knows it will only worsen the situation. An abused Omega with a dead Alpha boyfriend-she refrains from using mate because there is no way in hell that he is Maia mates, Maia is her mate- but the questions Maia would be berated with by the police and the difficulty of springing her from prison only to have her mate fear her for what she has done in front of her, would be too much. The pain would not be quick, if she rejects her after freeing her.

 

Lily reluctantly leaves after having her unbeating heart clenched from the sobbing she hears from her Omega. The unshed tears she wish she herself could produce, the overwhelming pain she feels throughout her body and the sadness, anger, and the itch to do something makes it hard for her to move away from the door. She should ask Raphael and Magnus what to do. She uses her vampiric speed because she knows walking away will only hurt her and the indecisiveness would only make the decision to kill the mundane Alpha even more apparent in her mind.

 

Lily makes it back to their loft in under ten minutes and explains the situation to Raphael, as Magnus is busy with leaving the loft with a smile on, and very fashionable. She really wants to know what is up with him but her Omega situation trumps her curiosity.

 

Raphael listens and he is silent for a while. “ _And you are sure she is your mate?”_ He asks quizzically.

 

 _“Yes,”_ is all she has to say for him to believe her.

 

_“I agree that killing the alpha would only bring upon her more issues and more likely than none your Omega will gain a sense of fear for you if you are not able to explain to her what you are.”_

 

 _“I know so I wanted you to help me come up with a plan. Possibly introduce myself to her in a gradual stage. She is not broken but her spirit seems to be in hiding due to the Alphas abusive nature. She was wearing shade in this weather and covering her body in this humidity. I think he bruised her where it can be seen this time when I heard the crash.”_ She gives an exasperated sigh at the horror her Omega is facing and her inability to do much good.

 

_“Possibly watch her more closely, finding an opportunity she is not with the Alpha and approach her but not in a sense that would be out of the ordinary. You said you rode the elevator with her? She may think you live on the fifth floor. Move there, possibly above her and try to engage her that way, tal vez?”_

 

 _“Hmmm”_ Lily says out loud as she thinks of Raphael's suggestion. Maybe if she did live in the building it would give her more options to find the Omega without the limp dick sorry excuse of a mundane around. “ _I believe the apartment next to theirs is open and living next door would give me an excuse to borrow supplies or greet them in a mundane fashion.”_

 

_“Yes, that would be an ideal plan. This sounds all very saddening. I feel as though if my Omega was in a situation such as this…”_

 

 _“You will find your mate and you will not have to face my trial. I am sure of that.”_ Lily briefly greets Clary when she arrives, not wanting to ask her what to do. She trust Clary but she wants to figure out how to gain her Omega’s trust on her own. Not to be told the facts that they are destined for one another or another one of her oracle like sayings. Clary gives a sad smile as she waits for Lily to leave the apartment to enter. Lily past by Clary in the on her way out. “ _You will both be happy again”_ , the omega says as she enters the loft. Lily looks at the closed door, not in surprise at Clary’s admittance but her own failure to not know the omega already knew what was going on.

 

She rounded the corner and mundanely walks back to the apartment building. She doesn't speak to the Beta landlord, only uses her persuasion to inform him of her moving in and gives him the monetary funds to do so. Possibly more than he needs but she doesn't want him asking questions later on or pestering her. She grabs the keys he provides and goes to the fourth floor apartment. The walls are not thin and she has to use her vampiric hearing to find out what is going on inside.

 

 _“Clean yourself up you piece of shit”,_ the monster says as he goes to leave the apartment. Lily is one hundred percent sure to add to the lowlifes record he is cheating on her Omega. Lily waits until the elevator dings and she sees him walking out the building. She's a bit shocked at what she hears next in the apartment next door for a few seconds, as she was correct the Omega’s spirit was not broken

 

 _“Why don't you just go fucking die you lowlife piece of abusive ilk.”_ Maia says in a sarcastic tone. Then silence and in a hysterical quieted voice _“I can't do this anymore. I just can’t do this anymore.”_

 

Lily uses this as her go, to go and borrow a cup of, she thinks sugar is what the mundanes ask for but not really sure. Thankful that the apartments are fully furnished she sees if they have any cups in the cupboards. Grateful that there is just a few. She projects onto herself a more mundane casual wear. She looks in the mirror and decides on a cozy sweater to make her more approachable, ankle length skinnies and some soft surfaced sandals is good enough and solidifies her projection.

 

Lily walks out of her apartment making her way to apartment ‘4D’ next door. She takes a few breathes, that she does not need and projects an aura of calm and hides her Alpha a bit down within her, then softly knocks on the door.

 

Silence but she hears her Omega, startled and walks to look through the viewing hole. _“Who is it?”_

 

 _“Uhm hello, I'm your next door neighbor, Lily Chen. I'm making my coffee fix and was wondering if I may borrow some sugar? I mean if-If that is okay with you?”_ Lily thinks she played that whole stuttering timid girl well.

 

The door is opened only slightly and Maia looks at her with wary eyes, it looks as though she has a large scar from the middle of her forehead crossing over her face and down to under her left eye hidden but not well under an unknown amount of foundation, but Lily’s eyes are not easily fooled. Lily holds back her anger and gasps and exudes a calming aura as to not scare Maia. Maia's eyes go wide and filled with life for a small moment before she gives a soft smile that does reach her eyes, _“Sure, would you like to come in while I get some for you.”_

 

 _“Yes, thank you”_  Lily responds, and returns her smile. As she enters Maia’s face goes back to a blank expression before she turns to have her back towards Lily walking past the foyer. She shakes her head a bit before starting to make her way to the kitchen.

 

 _“Oh I brought a cup”_ Lily says, producing said cup.

 

 _“Oh thank you”_ Maia says softly, before taking the cup and walking to the kitchen.

 

 _“I just moved in and not really used to the number of the apartments. I rode the to the fifth floor”_ Lily laughs softly, trying to lighten the mood, using the moment of silence to fill it with them getting to know each other

 

 _“Oh you do look familiar. I’m Maia by the way.”_ She says from the kitchen.

 

_“That's a beautiful name. Do you live her alone? I just moved to Brooklyn for work and have never really been in a large city before.”_

 

 _“I see, well yea-yes I-I do live here alone.”_ Lily easily hears the lie in her voice and looking around the apartment. She notices the men's shoes and a few large jackets on a back on a dining chair and with furniture similar to her own apartment. That's just cheap buying shitty furniture by the bulk is what the landlord probably did.

 

 _“Yeah just trying to get to know the neighborhood and meet new people.”_ Lily says as Maia emerges from the kitchen, it seems she probably dropped some sugar when she was asked about her living situation and cleaned it up as she went along since her hands were damp.

 

_“Here you go, enjoy your coffee.”_

 

 _“Ah thank you, would you like to join me?”_ She internally kicks her self, and curses at her own forwardness.

 

 _“Oh-oh no thank you.”_ Maia says softly, then smiles a bit, _“I’m more of a tea person actually”_

 

 _“Oh well there is this very small tea house in Korean Way if you ever want to try it sometime, really good oolong for the health and all that. Thanks again for the sugar.”_ Lily feels Maia tense up a bit after she is done and figures she has gotten as far as she can now and best not make her scared and leave. She smiles again and nods as Maia does the same and leave the apartment making it back to hers.

 

 _“Well that could have gone-”_ she begins but abruptly stops as she hears Maia's voice again

 

 _“What the hell was I smile for, what the hell was that...oh my fucking god! This isn't good...he's going to find out I talked to her,”_ Silence, _“and-and why did you smile at her Maia. What was that magnetic pull…”_ Maia muffled scream comes to her ears, possibly screaming into a pillow.

 

Lily grins to herself, well step one-whatever that was, is done and I even got some sugar that I have absolutely no use for. The things she does and attain for a mate who so far doesn't know she her mate.

 

Lily doesn't need sleep so she sits on her uncomfortable sofa and stares at the wall blocking her mate from her, the ilk hasn't returned yet, and it's about the time where people who sleep would. So far Maia has sat down on her sofa and has eaten an overcooked tv dinner and has been thinking aloud.

 

Her thoughts of her meet with Lily and having the ilk find out about it. They boarded on dark negative thoughts of what will happen to her. How she could probably run, but who or where would she go to. Maia goes through her plan to leave, about eight times now and every time she brings it up Lily’s feeling become hopeful then die a bit inside that she is not one, or only person on the list of individuals who she would find help from. She understands they just met but she knows Maia felt the mate pull that she has felt since she saw her.

 

From what she had heard, the ilk and her have known each other from childhood and he was there for her when her older brother died. He seemed always to be a piece of dirt, but the dirt had a partner to help hide the abuse of her Omega when he began verbally and later on physically abuse her when they were in highschool. The older brother gave a blind eye and deaf ear to her issues. No big surprise, he was on the same team as her older brother and both were very popular jocks. But Lily just believes he's always been a piece of filth and the death of her brother does not change filth, possibly intensifies it but change? No. Maia also worries about how she will hide her scar in public, but makes a deprecating joke about going out.

 

Lily wishes she could show Maia her beauty, the way she is and how she shouldn't change but doing this will take time and she knows how although she wants to take care and help her Omega she needs to be patient to shower her with the love she deserves.

 

The Alpha has not returned for a week, and Maia anxiety and fear seems to amplify but fades as Lily takes every opportunity to go over and speak with her Omega, asking for assistance or asking for random things she does not need. She knows if she can get as much time with her then Maia will realize that the ilk that she is with is not meant for her. As the third night, with only small fits of sleep Maia has had, Lily hears her talking in one of her fits about her. She takes this as a small triumph even if Maia wakes up abruptly and is silent for the whole night. Maia talks more of her plan on escape, and talks to herself about Lily more than she talks about the subject of the Alpha. Although Lily would love to have her leave with her she feels as though Maia would refuse, they have sort of of relationship but not one of complete trust.

 

The day before the Alpha suddenly returns, Lily has spent the majority of the day in Maia’s apartment and they talk about everything, Maia does not open up completely, but Lily has also hidden some facts of herself as well.Lily uses the excuse that she made too much lasagna, and brings her a portion, in hopes that she stops eating her TV dinners by herself alone. Maia doesn’t turn on the television when she is alone. She simply showers, eats and Lily thinks she reads to herself, and talks to no one, except to herself and Lily. After giving her the lasagna, Lily hears Maia eating vigorously but saves as much as she can as she said _I don’t know when I’ll eat food again, I should save this._

 

In the middle of the night around, two a.m. Lily hears a knock at her door, too busy wishing she could see through walls and listening in on Maia’s fits of sleep she doesn’t hear Magnus knocking on the door and enter. _“So how has the stalking been going?”_

 

Lily won’t lie, she was a bit surprised by his presence, _“She isn’t sleeping very well, too anxious and fearful of the arrival of the abusive Alpha. He has been gone for almost a week and her eating habits are not too well.”_

 

_“Ah, so not going well then. I guess I could have figured that with, the cup of sugar, random baked goods, half lasagna, cup of flour, random bits of baking ingredients should have told me that, but you are at least getting somewhere with her?”_

 

 _“I have had her open up to me, but I feel as though something is going to happen.”_ Lily has had this feeling for a while, before Magnus can respond they hear someone getting out of the elevator and walking past their door. _“I think the Alpha has returned”_

 

It was the Alpha because he opens and slams the door shut and already begins to speak like the trash he is to Maia. _Why the fuck haven’t you done anything, look at this place you stupid bitch.”_ They hear a thud against the walls, and the Alpha walking away, it seems he is going into the kitchen. Magnus and Lily have stilled their movements and are watching the wall separating them from the scene. _“WHAT’S THIS SHIT!?”_ They suddenly hear something being thrown and crashing into another wall _“You think you have a mate, huh you fucking slut you think you can leave me! Who gave you this food, you eat what I fucking tell you to eat!”_ something bangs into another wall, and then slides down. “ _I can’t take this anymore Magnus, I can’t listen to her being belittled and hurt like this”_

 

 _“Why do you think I’m here darling, Clary sent me. Let me lore him out and you can go in and talk to Maia”_ Magnus says, as he gets to leave the apartment. Lily follows him into the hallway, leaving her door open behind her, and they can still hear Maia sobbing, and the Alpha yelling. Magnus knocks on the door, and waits for the Alpha to answer. The sorry excuse for an idiot opens the door wide, _“What!?”,_ it comes out as a snarl, Magnus doesn’t say anything, he locks his eyes on to the Alphas and uses his persuasion, as he brings his point up and makes the Alpha follow. Once the Alpha is in the hallway between their apartments, Lily comes up and breaks the fuckers nose, not using her vampiric strength, once she sees the blood on his knuckles. She lets Magnus lead him wherever, or makes him disappear to wherever-the sun would be her best choice. She knocks softly on the open door, and whispers _Maia_ , she doesn’t want to startle her Omega, but she peeks in with her body half way through the doorway.

 

She doesn’t receive a response but hears her Omega sniffling, and quietly sobbing. She walks slowly into the apartment, since she cannot see where Maia is at from the doorway or foyer. She turns the wall that separates the foyer from the dining room and sees Maia, on the floor, bloody face attempting to pick up the smeared lasagna from the floor and put it back into the broken pan that it was placed in for her. Lily hurts, her whole essence screams and hurts for her Omega, she sits on the floor and scoots to Maia and slowly take her bleeding hands away from the mess. Maia doesn’t look at her, just the mess in front of her. _“I’m sorry”_ is her broken reply as she finally looks up, with fresh tears run down her face mingling with the blood and blisters surrounding her face

 

Lily doesn’t know how to respond to this, she’s hesitant but she gets closer and hugs Maia, gently as though this is not real and Maia is just a projection she has made with glass. The slightest touch will break what is happening right now.

 

 _“I know you feel as though you’re broken, and you are worthless, but you are not. You’re my Omega and I cannot hear your essence be belittled and berated anymore. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you earlier, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, I’m sorry for making you wait”_ Lily wants to say more, but Maia began a new wave of crying, and she is shuddering as Lily holds her frame gently as she whispers reassurance of her greatness within her ear, tucking her lovely golden brown locks behind her ear.

 

Maia’s cries soon slow, but her shaking is still there as she is being held by Lily. Soon it comes to a still and she breathes softly in Lily’s chest. Lily picks her up, and not wanting to lay her down in the bed that she shared with the Alpha she brings her into her apartment and lays her down on her bed. She doesn’t want her to sleep in the filthy clothing, but is unsure if she should change her while she sleeps, Lily decides she should. She projects a towel, dampened and a set of pajamas for her Omega, and solidifies them. She takes her time wiping at her bruised and tear stained face, and removes her lasagna and bloodied clothing to replace it with the pajamas. After she is done, she lays next to her, taking a blanket she projected and wrapping them both in it. She moves Maia’s hair, away from her bruises as she projects ointment so as to not get them infected and then bandages to protect them. Lily watches her, feeling like this is unreal, that Maia is in recovery next to her. Maia somehow turns and envelops herself into Lily, Lily is a shocked but wraps her body around her. Her Alpha is feeling happy that that action is a sign that her Omega feels safe in her presence.

 

Lily can’t sleep, but she closes her eyes, and feigns breathing, as she embraces Maia.

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Maia wakes up slowly, opening her hands and sniffing the air that surrounds her, she feels she is in the embrace of someone other than the Alpha that brutalized her. She doesn’t remember what happened right away, but scoots closer to this smell of home that she scents.

 

She remembers the Alpha throwing Lily’s lasagna at her, and then hitting her multiple times yelling out…

 

She doesn’t want to remember anymore she knows that the scent of home is Lily, somehow she knows this. She scents her some more, wanting to get closer to this feeling of home, but stops as she seems Lily breathing, but no heartbeat is heard where there should be one. She notices she isn’t wearing her stained clothing, and her face is bandaged and not in pain. _What the hell is going on her, leaving one hell for...no no, Lily isn’t like that._ She thinks to herself, she feels safe but is confused about there being no heartbeat.

 

 _“Why don’t you have a heartbeat?”_ She ask, her voice strained and sounding foreign to herself, but she feels like she can talk to Lily. She feels like Lily is home to her. No abusive actions will be taken out on her if she asks Lily things, if she speaks her mind. She is hesitant about how these thoughts come to her, she doesn’t understand. Is this her Omega finally feeling a sense of freedom. Is she recovering from the nightmare she has been with the Alpha she was with.

 

 _“I’ve wanted to talk to you about this.”_ She tenses up, is Lily going to send her away, she said she wasn’t broken and she believed her, but has she changed her mind. _“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m not mund-human, I’m not a human being, I am a supernatural, more than that I am Nosferatu, a vampire. My heart does not beat as a human does, its very slow, I don’t need to breath or really eat, but I didn’t want you to wake up next to a cold unmoving body. I didn’t want to scare you away since I have only just completely found you.”_

 

 _“Oh”_ The thoughts that arise from Maia’s head are too much, but she doesn’t push away from Lily, she still feels safe with her. She is surprised, and mostly just confused and curious as to what Lily just said but she doesn’t move away. She feels Lily relaxing, as she had tensed up when Maia did.

 

_“I don’t hurt human, well I don’t hurt those who I wish to protect. I cannot say this statement is true for the Alpha though. I survive on animal blood, and I my power is project and solidify those projections. I have felt like you are my mate since I met you. I’m sorry I took so long to find you…”_

 

_“No-no, I understand”_

 

_“No, you deserve the more than you received, and I will never stop protecting, or loving you until you understand the gorgeous bright rainbow in the night sky that you.”_

 

Maia feels some tears welling in her eyes, as she listens to Lily speak softly as though if she were to speak any louder she would break the world that they are in. Her heart still and beats slower as the words sink in. She feels a sense of great belonging and a sense that she has found her home with Lily. That swelling of emotions that arises deep within her is too much, she moves closer still to Lily, and hides her face into her chest breathing in her scent as though it will soon becomes their scent. She feels Lily arranging her to completely have her within her form and hears her a small beat from her chest. She giggles a little, from the feelings that are still turning within her. She feels rested for the first time since, she doesn’t remember when. She feels safe, and home and she doesn’t know how to deal with this but to laugh. She laughs into Lily’s chest. _“Are you okay?”_

 

She pulls her head back, and looks up to Lily’s concerned filled face, _“I’m happy.”_ is all she can get out, before she begins to cry again, _“I’m just so happy, I don’t know..”_ She laughs at the inability to describe her feelings, she feels Lily wiping away at her tears, making sure to stray from her bandages. _“Am I dreaming, am I going to wake up and be lied to and beaten again, I don’t know how to describe how I am feeling at this very moment, I don’t know. I’m so happy that this must be a dream.”_

 

Lily kisses her forehead, and softly shushes her, _“I assure you this is very real”_ And that is all it takes for Maia to stop producing her tears at the unbelief of this situation, and hesitantly kisses Lily, pressing her soft lips onto Lily’s fully. Lily responds but they do not go further than that, she doesn’t know when she will ever be ready for anything more. The abuse took away all her sexual feelings from how the Alpha raped and abused her, wanting her to birth his pups. She doesn’t know when but she knows she feels as Lily feels.

 

She bury’s her head into Lily’s neck, and scents her Alpha mating gland. And stays there, Lily doesn’t push her away, and she doesn’t move away. _“I love you more than I have ever felt for another being in the past centuries I have lived. If you need more time to respond to my feelings with your own, I will give that to you. If you feel you cannot reciprocate, I only wish you let me be in your presence for as long as you allow me to be.”_

 

Maia thinks about this, _Yes, she feels that Lily is her mate, but is she ready for this. Are her feelings prepared to embark in another relationship despite this being what she has been looking for consciously or unconsciously for the years she has been alive and knew the previous Alpha was not her mate? Is she ready for this, or whatever it is Lily is proposing to her. Is she ready to love herself, and love another. Does Lily want her to become a-a Nosferatu, a vampire like her. Is this she willing to change or accept this…_

 

Maia is silent for what feels like hours to her, thinking of everything that has been said to her. _“Are you sure? Are you sure you want me? You can probably get-”_

 

 _“Yes.”_ Lily says without hesitation, breaking off her doubts, and that statement alone wipes away her doubts, her fears and her thoughts of self negativity. She removes her head from Lily’s neck and looks at Lily in the eyes. _“Yes.”_ Lily repeats, and her eyes and determination with her statement makes Maia’s Omega feel her absolute power behind the word. Maia picks up her head from the pillow, and lines it up with Lily’s and looks into her light brown eyes, she sees no doubt or ill intent within them. She feels no fear, and she feels as though she holds all the power in the decision being made here, she feels an equality she has not felt in some time. A look of _your are my equal and my mate in all matters, in life._ She doesn’t look away, she looks into Lily’s eyes, neither blinking. Lily’s eyes do not change, and Maia smiles, slowly laying her forehead onto Lily’s.

 

 _“Yes.”_ Maia says. 

 

 


	2. Couple Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sketch of the kiss Lily, placed on Maia. And also the images of the people I see as the two characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"...but hears her Omega sniffling, and quietly sobbing. She walks slowly into the apartment, since she cannot see where Maia is at from the doorway or foyer. She turns the wall that separates the foyer from the dining room and sees Maia, on the floor, bloody face attempting to pick up the smeared lasagna from the floor and put it back into the broken pan that it was placed in for her. Lily hurts, her whole essence screams and hurts for her Omega, she sits on the floor and scoots to Maia and slowly take her bleeding hands away from the mess. Maia doesn’t look at her, just the mess in front of her. “I’m sorry” is her broken reply as she finally looks up, with fresh tears run down her face mingling with the blood and blisters surrounding her face._
> 
> _Lily doesn’t know how to respond to this, she’s hesitant but she gets closer and hugs Maia, gently as though this is not real and Maia is just a projection she has made with glass. The slightest touch will break what is happening right now._
> 
> _“I know you feel as though you’re broken, and you are worthless, but you are not. You’re my Omega and I cannot hear your essence be belittled and berated anymore. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you earlier, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, I’m sorry for making you wait” Lily wants to say more, but Maia began a new wave of crying, and she is shuddering as Lily holds her frame gently as she whispers reassurance of her greatness within her ear, tucking her lovely golden brown locks behind her ear._
> 
> _Maia’s cries soon slow, but her shaking is still there as she is being held by Lily. Soon it comes to a still and she breathes softly in Lily’s chest. Lily picks her up, and not wanting to lay her down in the bed that she shared with the Alpha she brings her into her apartment and lays her down on her bed. She doesn’t want her to sleep in the filthy clothing, but is unsure if she should change her while she sleeps, Lily decides she should. She projects a towel, dampened and a set of pajamas for her Omega, and solidifies them. She takes her time wiping at her bruised and tear stained face, and removes her lasagna and bloodied clothing to replace it with the pajamas. After she is done, she lays next to her, taking a blanket she projected and wrapping them both in it. She moves Maia’s hair, away from her bruises as she projects ointment so as to not get them infected and then bandages to protect them. Lily watches her, feeling like this is unreal, that Maia is in recovery next to her. Maia somehow turns and envelops herself into Lily, Lily is a shocked but wraps her body around her. Her Alpha is feeling happy that that action is a sign that her Omega feels safe in her presence._
> 
> _Lily can’t sleep, but she closes her eyes, and feigns breathing, as she embraces Maia."_

[](http://kiki-f.tumblr.com/post/146952633834/upload-of-sketch-and-characterization-for-rainbow)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make this seem like abusive relationship are an easy recovery, but I wanted to get some points across of how Lily's and Maia's relationship of Alpha/Omega helped with her recovery in many ways. Through the bond and patience they both shared.
> 
> I also really want to sketch the scene of Lily kissing Maia's forehead, it seems so sweet, I will post this at some point. Thank you for reading.


End file.
